El ultimo estallido
by Belld-chan
Summary: Hayato Gokudera y Kyōya Hibari... que pasaria si fueran tus ultimos momentos... ¿Que pensarias? o ¿En quien pensarias?


ESTO NO SE POR QUE SE ME OCURRIO NI CUANDO... LA VERDAD ES LO MAS QUE PUEDO HACER AL RESPECTO... NUNCA HABIA HECHO ALGO PARECIDO PERO SIEMPRE AHI UNA PRIMERA VEZ...

EN HOROR A LA CHICA YAOI... ALEXA-CHAN O TANYA-CHAN ("MIRA TANYA SALE EL CACHETES")

* * *

**EL ULTIMO ESTALLIDO**

* * *

-"Hayato Gokudera, es tu turno"

Lo único en lo que puedo pensar en estos momentos es en aquellos días donde junto Juudaime pasamos momentos buenos, aquellos donde no importara lo mal que se ponía la situación salíamos con la victoria o aquellos donde juntos acudíamos a namimori, pero desgraciadamente han quedado atrás, ahora enfrentamos a un enemigo al cual no podremos derrotar.

Junto a mi yacen los cuerpos inertes de mis compañeros.

El estúpido fanático del beisbol, siempre fue una ayuda para mi aunque nunca lo quise admitir, su ingenuidad creyendo que la mafia era un juego, su tranquilidad permanente, como si nada pasara. Aun muerto conserva su estúpida sonrisa. Aun con su Shigure Souen Ryu no pudo hacer nada contra el, Takeshi Yamamoto. El cabeza de césped tampoco pudo hacer nada por nosotros, el poder de el es mas poderoso que cualquiera de sus ataques extremos, Ryohei Sasagawa. La estúpida vaca fue el primero en caer a pesar de usar la bazuca y crecer 20 años, nada pudo lograr todo se fue al caño en 5 minutos, destrozado el guardián del trueno, Lambo. El guardián de la niebla tanto Mukuro como la chica fueron un buen contrincante al comienzo, pero su poder es mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de los seis reinos que pudo invocar, Chrome Dokuro. Hibari… Solo tu diste una batalla digna del decimo, nuestro verdugo .

Ahora que te veo ahí muerto, no se que hacer ahora. Diste tu vida por que yo no muriera, pero aun así fue en vano, Tsuna acabara conmigo.

Estoy muy débil y no podre darle batalla, el es muy poderoso, ni mi sistema CAI puede detenerlo. Son mis últimos momentos ya solo queda un estallido para mi, y ese es el de mi corazón al morir.

Además Hibari, no quiero esta vida si no esta tú. Sin ti nada de esto tiene sentido. Al menos si e de ir al infierno se que tu estarás ahí conmigo para el resto de la eternidad.

-" Juudaime recapacite"

-"Hayato… esto tiene que ser asi"

-" Juudaime"

Mi ultimo recurso estaba listo para ser disparado contra el decimo. Prepare mi arma, apunte y deje mi mente volar hasta el ultimo recuerdo que tengo tuyo Hibari-san.

-"Eres un idiota Hibari"

-"Recuérdame por que permito que me digas así Hayato"

-"Obvio por que eres un idiota"

-"Hmm"

Hasta hacia unos días prometías que me MORDERIAS HASTA LA MUERTE y claro que lo hiciste.

El futuro había cambiado mucho a como lo recordaba, ya sin Byakuran a la vista todo había sido distinto. Yo me había convertido, tal y como lo prometí, en la mano derecha de Juudaime. Tu simplemente eras algo así como un agente externo, al fin de cuentas eras el guardián de la nube, que se podía esperar de ti. La mafia Vongola era mas fuerte y poderosa que en tiempos del noveno. Los guardianes éramos temidos por donde quiera que fuéramos.

Un día tu y yo después de años por fin nos enfrentamos, tu lo habías prometido aquella vez que te salve de caer en manos de Genkishi.

La batalla fue especial tu y yo haciendo uso de todo lo que tuviéramos a la mano, como era de esperarse yo perdí.

En tus brazos me llevaste a casa del doctor Shamal, donde me curo mis heridas. Después me recupere en tu casa al despertar de la terrible batalla lo ultimo que recuerdo son tus ojos y tu sonrisa al darme los buenos días. Y después de eso como lo prometiste, me mordiste hasta la muerte de mis sentidos.

Aun recuerdo el despertar del día siguiente, mi cuerdo adolorido por lo intenso de nuestra "batalla", tu cuerpo junto al mío, tocándose piel con piel. Tus labios rosando los míos en un despertar inigualable, tus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel.

Pero ya eso esta de mas ahora lo ultimo que podía hacer era enfrentar mi presente.

Por que ya no había futuro.

El X-BURNER venia hacia mi ya no importaba nada mis defensas no resistirían esto. Así que mi ultima arma estaba lista.

-"Juudaime, si me voy al infierno usted vendrá conmigo"

Con una rocket bomb me situé a tras del decimo lo tome por la espalda y me prepare para mi ultimo disparo

-"Suicide Bomb".

La Suicide bomb la invente como ultimo recurso, era una bomba suicida que con mi ultima flama ardería el enemigo, no sabría si serviría con decimo pero al menos lo intentaría.

Todo se volvió negro y mi cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza comenzando a caer en el vacio.

-"HIBARI!"


End file.
